The present invention relates to a handheld spraying device adapted for at-home kitchen use and, more particularly, to such a device employing a quick disconnect feature that allows the user to replace the spraying mechanism with mechanisms of different shapes, sizes and spraying features without having to replace the connecting hose assembly.
Handheld spraying devices are becoming increasingly popular for in-home kitchen use for a variety of applications ranging from dishwashing to the spraying of vegetables. For different applications, different nozzle sizes and shapes and spraying patterns are preferred. While a variety of quick disconnect mechanisms have heretofore been developed to permit quick and easy disassembly of a spray nozzle for cleaning or replacement, such mechanisms are often relatively complicated and thus are relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to use and/or require the use of separate tools. As a result, such devices have not met with widespread acceptance. It would be highly desirable if a disconnect assembly could  be incorporated into a handheld spraying device that was of simple construction, inexpensive to manufacture and could be easily utilized to change the spraying mechanism without having to replace the connecting hose assembly and without the need for tools or complicated multi-step procedures to provide a plurality of spray features for different applications. The present invention provides such an assembly.